skyhigh_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
Tenebris
Tenebris '''(human alias '''Hanna Richardson)' '''is a humanoid female demon and a main antagonist of Skyhigh Force's third story arc. History Her current life begins as a neutral soul threw to Hell by mistake and thus assuming its form of a humanoid female demon. The gigantic explosion ending Skyhigh Force's second arc opened spiritual rifts between our world and Hell and thus it allowed various demonic creatures to roam the galaxy. Tenebris was one of them to escape, but was one of the few ones not using the opportunity to wreak havoc. Instead, she found out that the molecular structure of Droplet Diamonds all throughout the galaxy has the connection to divine beings and thus, could close the rifts when used in high amounts and thus prevent the merge of both worlds that could prove disastrous to both. So began her quest to save, ironically, all life in the galaxy. While roaming the stars she found Planet Nocandia which had one of the highest numbers of Droplets in the whole solar system. However, the planet had human life on it and so she couldn't simply telepathically force the Droplets out, mainly due to uneven terrain, various radiations and signals. To inspect the situation further, she assumed her human form and began living her temporary life as a citizen of Nocandia, which takes up the entirety of the 2 year timeskip between arcs. Her research concluded on a discovery of Drifting Heaven, mostly abandoned space station with an ability to control Droplets, including their placement. Wasting no time, she left the planet and arrived onboard, beginning her plan. The third arc begins with shocking events all related to Droplets throughout the world, the worst of them being the Gray Droplets, the mineral which is singlehandedly responsible for keeping the mechanical floating islands housing human life, slowly ceasing to work. If those end up being fully removed, the islands will fall down onto radioactive Earth, killing everyone on impact. Appearance Physical build Demon She's a tall woman of a slightly toned build. She possesses two big horns on the top of her head and two feather-like parts on the sides. Her big eye (with a faintly thin sclera) takes up most of the space on her head. Besides her unnaturally thin waist and dark gray skin color, she's identical in build to a normal human. Human She's a woman of normal height, having blond hair and brown eyes. Clothing Demon Her usual clothing consists of a white shirt with a black tank top under it, a golden belt on her waist area, a pair of tight jeans and wedge heels. Human Most of the time the clothes are shared with her true demon form but when that's not the case, another set of clothing takes its place. It consists of a yellow skirt, gold jewellery (earrings, bracelets and a necklace) and, as expected of her, wedge heels, though in this instance they are worn to make her look taller. Abilities '''Super strength '- definitely beyond any normal human, being able to lift around 100 tons with relative ease. 'Super speed '- exact statistics unknown, but assumed to have a running speed superior to humans. 'Rhombus Arts '- A martial art focused on maximization of physical potential through manipulation of energy around its user. 'Buff Up '- she can make her arms 2x bigger and stronger for a period of time. 'Nail Gatling '- making use of her quickly regenerating sharp nails, she can launch them in high amounts at an opponent. 'Outward Blaster '- a simple but effective beam of energy fired out of the mouth. She has to remain in place while performing the attack. 'Copy Vision '- she's able to replicate another person's 'one '''ability through scanning them with her eye. For the procedure to work, the target must remain mostly static for about a minute. '''Heat Bowl '- more of a defensive ability, mostly used for repelling targets that come too close to her. It's a red, bowl-like shield that appears for a short amount of time. 'Point Focus '- an ability consisting of concentrating her energy inwardly rather than outwardly, allowing her to gain considerable amount of addditional speed and agility. Mostly used for evasion and escape situations due to drastically reduced offensive traits while active. 'Hyper Orbital Bombardment/Orbit Bomber '- the most destructive attack in her arsenal, also uses the most energy. She releases a small light orb high into the air. After a while, the orb releases a high number of energy beams downward, covering a lot of ground. Trivia The character was previously owned by the creator of the Broken Web series, SpyralAtelier. It was used from 2015 to 2016 as a fan character in the Patapon franchise. After an ownership change, she was retooled to work in the Skyhigh Force universe.